Duas e Meia
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Duas e meia da madrugada Uma voz doce, delicada Pela janela me pedindo pra descer" / -Fala Sakura-chan. / •NaruSaku• Oneshot Songfic curtinha. Leiam por favor!


Olaá amores.  
Eu não queria postar nada antes de terminar o 4° Capitulo de **'Casamento Arranjado'** sabe, mas a inspiração veio e não podemos disperdiçá-la né. Afinal, não é sempre que ela me ajuda xP  
Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia. Eu já estou quase terminando o próximo capítulo do **'Casamento Arranjado'.  
Então esperem e não me abandonem**

**

* * *

**

Ai que alegria. Não acredito que fiz uma Fic NaruSaku. Nhááá. Bom, não acredito que esteja boa, mas mesmo assim, mandem Reviews, nem que seja pra falar mal. Eu adoro receber e-mails me alertando que tem recadinho na fic. xD

Fico pulando como loka pela casa. Mas isso não vem ao caso...

Reviews? Pleaaaase!!!

* * *

Duas e Meia

por **Akanee-chaan.**

**

* * *

**

**Duas e meia da madrugada  
Uma voz doce, delicada  
Pela janela me pedindo pra descer**

**-**Narutoo! Naruto-kun! – _ouvi uma voz feminina me chamando._

**-**Ô Naruto! Acorda Naruto-kun! – _Levantei-me e olhei no relógio. Duas e meia da madrugada. Fui em direção da janela pra ver quem era, mas não era preciso. Eu sabia que era ela._

**-**Fala Sakura-chan. – _falei procurando o olhar dela, mas ela estava com a cabeça baixa e isso não é um bom sinal..._

**-**Podemos conversar? Você pode descer um pouco? – _como ela acha que eu diria não pra essa voz doce e delicada?_

**-**Claro. To indo me espera na escada – disse e sai do quarto.

.o.

**Será que ele arrumou uma briga?  
Ou então cantou a sua amiga?  
E você já não sabe o que fazer**

_O que será que aquele teme fez dessa vez? Porque eu tenho certeza que ela está triste assim por culpa dele. A Sakura-chan sempre gostou dele e ele sempre a fez sofrer. Ela continua o tratando bem e cuidando dele, mesmo que ele não mereça. Sasuke, o namorado da Sakura a faz mal e ela não percebe. Ela já não sabe mais o que fazer..._

**Sentada na escada você só consegue chorar  
E eu te consolo ou falo logo  
O que eu tenho pra dizer o que fazer...  
Se o que eu quero é você**

_Cheguei à escada e a vi chorando, eu sabia._

-Sakura? Não, não chora não. O que houve? – _perguntei tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor, mas em vão. Ela estava desesperada. Parecia um daqueles ataques que as garotas dão naqueles seriados da TV. Nunca imaginei que isso acontecesse mesmo._

-Sakura, pelo amor de Kami. Fala comigo._ – quem estava ficando desesperado agora, era eu._

-Naruto. Ele fez de novo._ – Até que em fim uma resposta... Não muito esclarecedora, mas ta valendo né._

-O que ele fez Sak-chan?_ – ela olhou pra mim com os olhos vermelhos, eles pareciam cachoeiras, não parava de sair lágrimas deles._

-Tenten me contou que Sasuke estava dando em cima dela e quando Neji viu, eles brigaram. Eu não sei mais o que fazer Naruto-kun._ – ela disse chorando ainda mais._

-Aquele teme..._ – disse entre dentes._

_Eu queria muito largar a minha flor ali e quebrar a cara daquele idiota. Mas ela ficaria muito chateada comigo. Então eu fiquei ao lado dela a consolando e dizendo as mesmas palavras de sempre. O que mais eu poderia fazer?_

.o.

**Pra que chorar? Não vai ter fim  
Foi o destino que quis assim**

**Pra que tentar? Se é tão ruim  
E acaba sempre igual pra mim**

_Não entendo porque ela chora tanto, afinal faz anos que ela o conhece. Uma vida inteira eu diria. Ela já sabia como ele era e ainda assim aceitou namorar ele. Quem sabe não é o destino ou sei lá o que, que a faz sofrer por ele, pois assim eu posso ter os meus momentos de felicidade ao lado dela._

_Eu já cansei de tentar conquistá-la. Tentei tantas vezes quando era mais novo que cansei. Sempre é ruim levar um fora, pior ainda quando você ama essa pessoa. E quando acaba sempre igual._

_Tentei namorar a Hinata-chan. Uma das amigas de Sakura, mas não deu certo, eu não a amava. Ela era um doce, super kawai e tudo mais. Mas mesmo assim não era a Sakura-chan, afinal._

.o.

**Você se tranca no quarto escuro  
Depois sou eu que sou inseguro  
E você vive me pedindo pra parar**

-Sakura-chan. Saia daí. – _tento tirá-la do quarto que ela se trancou_ – Precisamos conversar.

-O que você quer Naruto? – _ela grita de dentro. _

-Quero conselhos Sak-chan – _respondo meio inseguro._

-Ok, entra_ – ouço-a destrancando a porta e quando entro demoro um pouco para acostumar com a escuridão. Por Buda, como uma pessoa consegue ficar no escuro assim por dois dias? – _O que é?_ – ela pergunta se jogando na cama._

_Abro as cortinas e as janelas e sento-me na cama ao lado dela._

-Sakura-chan. O que eu devo fazer pra conquistar uma garota que acha que ama outro cara?_ – mais direto que isso só se eu perguntasse: "Sakura, namora comigo?"_

-Hummm... Não sei Naruto. Acho que primeiro você tem que mostrar que você a ama e o outro não._ – Kami-sama. Como ela consegue ser tão 'ingênua'? – E Naruto, desde quando você é tão inseguro? – O quê? Fala sério!_

-Eu sou inseguro? Sakura, por Buda. Quem se tranca em um quarto escuro pra não ver o namorado baka?_ – não agüentei._

-Para, Naruto. Seu idiota!_ – sorri e a puxei para dar uma volta._

.o.

**Será que isso já virou um vicio?**

**Ele quebrou o compromisso  
E você tem vergonha de falar**

_Não sei como ela agüenta isso. É um ciclo vicioso, ele tenta traí-la sempre que pode e ela corre para mim. Fica com vergonha de falar e me pede para não fazer nada com o 'Sasuke-kun'. Pelo amor de Kami. Eu já não quero mais ficar como o melhor amigo que a ajuda sempre que o idiota do namorado a faz sofrer. _

.o.

**Morrendo por dentro, você só consegue dizer  
Que ele não presta e o que nos resta  
Não sei o que dizer no que fazer  
Se o que eu quero é você**

_Na hora da raiva tudo o que eu escuto é: "Naruto, eu o odeio." Ou "Ele não presta" e ainda "Não quero vê-lo nunca mais." Mas é só ele pedir desculpas, com aquela cara de superior que você volta. E eu? Fico mais uma vez sem dizer nada. Não tenho idéia de como agir para te convencer que eu sou o melhor para você. E que amor é um completando o outro e não isso que vocês têm._

_Mas quem sabe um dia eu crio coragem e te digo o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você é especial. Porque há coisas em você que eu tenho certeza que nem você mesma sabe. Como os seus sorrisos. Você tem sete sorrisos. Tem um quando fala dos amigos. Outro quando fala da sua senpai Tsunade. Um quando acha algo engraçado. E um quando acha algo idiota. Outro quando você quer ser simpática. E um quando quer matar alguém, desse eu tenho medo. E o último é quando você diz que me ama._

_Eu te amo Haruno Sakura. Você e todos seus sorrisos e lágrimas. Me desculpe por não poder lhe fazer feliz._

* * *

Façam uma baka feliz.  
Deixe uma **Review**.

O dedo **num** caai não, e see cair me avisa que eu mando o SuperBonder! xD

Kissus Já nê


End file.
